Everything
by cghtfr
Summary: Nuts-  Chuck/Sebastien- Simple Plan  O mais velho estava na beira da piscina com um violão sob as pernas e tocava uma melodia que lembrava o mais novo.


**[SONG] Everything**

**Título: **Everything  
><strong>Autora: <strong>Paula Palanch**: **Seb/ Chuck – Double Nuts  
><strong>POV: <strong>Terceira Pessoa.  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Simple Plan  
><strong>Censura: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Gênero: <strong>Slash, songfic  
><strong>Status: <strong>terminada  
><strong>Capítulos: <strong>um. 

Ps1: A fic é totalmente dedicada a Cínthia. Meu bebe pra sempre Presente de aniversário. Tá besta, mas foi feita de coração. Te amo Cí. (LLL)  
>Ps2: Agradeço o Gabe pela ajuda e por todas as conversas. LM<br>Ps3: Eu nunca escrevi nuts e então sei que não está perto de ser uma boa fic e tals ii'  
>Ps4: Thanks Jujuba<p>

Férias e ambos estavam curtindo cada dia juntos. Era Agosto e o sol raiava forte o dia todo, fazendo o jovem casal curtir o dia na piscina.

Hoje fazia cinco anos após o belo pedido de Chuck a Sébastien. Os dois demoraram meses para poderem revelar seus sentimentos e admitir que gostavam de estar junto um do outro.

O mais velho estava na beira da piscina com um violão sobre as pernas e tocava uma melodia que lembrava o mais novo.

Minutos se passaram e o rapaz de olhos azuis se juntara ao de olhos mel. Sorrindo, aproximou-se do namorado, trocando um breve selinho e sentou-se do lado do mesmo.

Sébastien lhe mostrou um embrulho e Chuck deixou o violão de lado para abrir o presente. Sorriu ao ver o livro que tanto procurara e sempre estava esgotado nas livrarias, e puxou o caçula para um abraço, sussurrando um 'obrigado' em seu ouvido e deixando um beijo no mesmo local.

'Tenho uma pequena surpresa pra você antes de entregar teu presente' o mais velho voltou a pegar o violão, olhando para os olhos azuis que o encantavam desde cedo.

Começara a tocar a suave melodia e para a surpresa do menor logo começara a cantar. _You're a falling star, you're the get away car You're the line in the sand when I go too far You're the swimming pool on an August day And you're the perfect thing to say_ Você é uma estrela cadente Você é o carro em fuga Você é a linha na areia Quando eu vou longe demais Você é a piscina Num dia de agosto E você é a coisa perfeita para se dizer

Os olhares estavam conectados, o mais puro dos sentimentos rondando ambos. E Chuck voltara a cantar, sem nunca perder o contato com Seb. _'And you play it coy, but it's kind cute Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do Baby, don't pretend that you don't know it's true Cause you can see it when I look at you'_E você banca a tímida, mas é meio bonitinho Oh, quando você sorri para mim, você sabe exatamente o que faz Querida, não finja que você não sabe que é verdade Porque você pode ver quando eu olho para você

Seb não conseguia esconder o sorriso e toda a emoção de estar ouvindo seu amado cantando só pra ele. Olhava para o mais velho e desejando que nunca o perdesse.

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times It's you, it's you, you make me sing You're every line, you're every word, you're everything You're a carousel, you're a wishing well And you light me up, when you ring my bell You're a mystery, you're from outerspace You're every minute of my everyday_ E nessa vida louca. E por esses tempos malucos. É você. É você. Você me faz cantar. Você é cada frase. Você é cada palavra. Você é tudo. Você é um carrossel. Você é um poço dos desejos. E você me ilumina. Quando lembro de você. Você é um mistério. Você é do espaço sideral. Você é cada minuto do meu dia.

O mais velho continuava cantando e cada palavra mostrava toda a força do sentimento. As palavras saiam sinceras e olhar o sorriso no mais novo era encantador.

_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man And I get to kiss you baby just because I can Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through And you know that's what our love can do._  
>E eu não posso acreditar que sou seu homem. E eu tenho que te beijar, só porque eu posso. O que quer que venha no nosso caminho. Nós perceberemos E você sabe que é isso que nosso amor pode fazer.<p>

O mais velho parara de tocar, dispensando o violão e acariciando levemente a bochecha do mais novo, aproximou-se. O contato dos lábios acordou as borboletas que estavam adormecidas em seu corpo, causando um grande arrepio em ambos.

O contato se aprofundou e o mundo parecera desaparecer quando as línguas se encontraram. Arrepios agradáveis correram as espinhas de ambos, enquanto suas línguas trabalhavam mais rápida e avidamente, como que com uma sede terrível que só poderia ser saciada daquela deliciosa maneira.

Já precisavam respirar novamente e sorriram um para o outro, entrelaçando as mãos. O mais velho puxara o outro para a varanda da casa, sentando-se na rede e trazendo-o para próximo ao seu corpo.

'Pequeno, feche os olhos, por favor' - Chuck pedira para poder finalmente entregar o presente ao seu amado. Sem a visão deslumbrante daqueles olhos azuis o mais velho pegara a caixa e logo deixava um breve beijo no lábio do mais novo. 'Pode abrir os olhos, bebê' – disse, tentando controlar a ansiedade que corria por suas veias para ver a reação do outro.

Sébastien pegara a caixa aveludada, abrindo-a e quando olhara mal podia acreditar. Os olhos brilharam com a beleza do pingente de ouro branco, com as iniciais deles gravado em dourado. Pegou o objeto com cuidado e sorria pelo presente. Abriu o pingente, encontrando uma frase dentro: 'You're my everything'. Sentiu o coração querer sair da caixa torácica. Puxara o mais velho para encarar seus olhos e em segundos estava distribuindo diversos beijos por seu rosto.

'Coloca em mim?' Pediu o pequeno de olhos azuis e o mais velho já fechava o pequeno fecho.

Ambos sabiam que aquele amor era de verdade e duraria para sempre. Entrelaçaram os dedos e ficaram curtindo o pôr-do-sol naquela rede, curtindo a presença do verdadeiro amor.

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times It's you, it's you, you make me sing You're every line, you're every word, you're everything_ E nessa vida louca. E por esses tempos malucos. É você. É você. Você me faz cantar. Você é cada frase. Você é cada palavra. Você é tudo.**  
><strong>**Fim.**


End file.
